Otra oportunidad
by florencia.sagrario
Summary: Mojo es encarcelado; los RRB con tan solo nueve se encuentran sin lugar a donde ir, a donde quiera que vallan lo único que encuentran es un indiscutible rechazo. Sin embargo alguien está dispuesta a darles una oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila. ¿Quien es esta persona? ¿Se volverán a encontrar los RRB y las PPG? ¿Cuanto habrán cambiado luego de ocho años o volverán a pelear?
1. Chapter 1

**No sé lo que estoy haciendo pero ojala que resulte bien.**

_**Prologo**_

_**.**_

El aire era tenso. Las miradas cargadas de algo similar al odio, tal vez resentimiento, a quien se encontraba de espalda a ellos.

"Nunca lo entendí, los humanos jamás se sienten satisfechos" Pensó mientras se rascaba la nariz y los grilletes hacían un ruido metálico ante el movimiento.

Ante el suave sonido del tintineo de las cadenas muchos voltearon su mirada hacia él en un acto de reflejo. Sonrió. A pesar de la situación seguía intimidando, eso le gustaba. Sin embargo la sensación de grandeza terminó cuando el miembro del jurado terminó de enumerar sus delitos (eso había supuesto un largo tiempo, eran demasiados).

El juez dictó su sentencia y más de uno rezongó por lo bajo disgustado, en menos de lo alguien pudiese esperar el salón donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio se había convertido en un revuelto de frustración.

A gritos el Juez impuso un silencio tenso. Volvió a decir la sentencia, esta vez con voz más firme dando a entender que no habría peros en la discusión. La policía se llevó al reo* y la gente fue vaciando la habitación.

.

En la noche cerrada un porche clasico estacionó en el frente de una casa, luego de apagar el motor del vehículo el conductor se quedó frente al volante divagando en la sentencia que dictó esa misma tarde, había sido algo muy difícil de decidir y ya tenía previsto a más de una persona en desacuerdo por su decisión. Ya se imaginaba lo que la gente esperaba de la sentencia; pero la pena de muerte estaba abolida en ese Estado, además ¿Cómo juzgar a alguien quien ni siquiera es humano? Resopló con cansancio evidente en cada una de sus arrugas y también en los pliegues de las bolsas en sus ojos, había sido un día agotador y estaba seguro que los que vendrían lo serían más. Muchos manifestarían su disconformidad.

Tal vez era momento de un cambio de ambiente, las cosas se pondrían feas a partir de ese instante, una mudanza mantendría a su esposa y a él con esa paz que tanto amaban.

Salió del porche, lo cerró y puso bajo cerrojo el garaje. Casi siempre dejaba el auto fuera, era una zona en la que no eran usuales los robos ni los actos de vandalismo, pero esa noche era mejor tomar alguna precaución por si acaso.

Mientras colocaba la llave en el cerrojo de su casa pensó que ese caso en particular sería el más destacado en su historial. Es decir, no todo el mundo tiene el "privilegio" de juzgar los actos de un genio del mal, aun más si este pertenece a la familia de los primates.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue deshacerse se la cazadora, su portafolio y demás excedentes de peso; de ahí se dirigió a la alacena y se sirvió un vaso con un liquido ambarino. Lo degustó con el olfato con ansias y luego de un merecido _"Salud" _Lo bebió de un sorbo mientras repasaba mentalmente la sentencia que había dictado hacia unas horas que le pesaban como años.

.

El hogar/laboratorio se vería cerrado y vetado de entrada a cualquiera que no conste de una orden judicial.

Cada experimento que se encuentre o no dentro de esas instalaciones serían expropiados: si constaban de utilidad serían llevados a laboratorios especiales y los que no se almacenarían en un estado de espera a que el Estado decida qué hacer con ellos.

Por último, Mojo Jojo cargará con cadena perpetua en una prisión de máxima seguridad (Creada recientemente por el Profesor Utonio)

.

El hombre suspiró, pensando en el desperdicio de inteligencia que suponían los actos del mono. Pero decidió simplemente apagar la tenue luz que proporcionaba una lamparilla e irse a dormir, puesto que sabía que su vida tranquila así como la conocía estaba a punto de terminar por un oleaje de violencia. Rezó por salud y suerte en lo que se avecinaba y se acostó al lado de su esposa.

.

Lo que no sabía era que había más vidas que iban a cambiar drásticamente a partir de su decisión, que si bien no estaba errada, perjudicaría en a grandes rasgos la cotidianidad de tres pequeños niños, ahora desamparados en un mundo que los odia.

* * *

.

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de PPG asi que ojala les guste. **

**Tambien es la primera vez que siguo el impulso de "escribir-publicar" en una noche, comunmente cuando escribo algo tardo muucho en poder subirlo ya que siempre quiero que quede perfecto y escribo más de un capitulo y no lo subo.**

**.**

** Asi que ahora veré el resultado de la espontaneidad. Nos leemos!**


	2. Gotas de penas

**Capitulo 1**

_**"Gotas de pena"**_

**.**

Desde que habían encerrado a Mojo y clausurado su laboratorio los RRB se encontraban desamparados, a pesar de lo que la gente podría llegar a pensar, el mono se había encargado de cuidarlos y, aunque eso suponía algunas contras y no tenían una vida normal como cualquier otro niño, era mejor que la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

- ¡¿Cómo que no trajiste comida?!-

- ¿¡Acaso no viste como está afuera!?-

_Mucho, mucho mejor._

- Chicos, no peleen…-

¿Motivo de la discusión? Fácil, desde que se quedaron sin casa deambularon por casi un mes en Saltadilla, viéndose concurridamente perseguidos por las poderosas, lo cual les resultaba _"demasiado molesto como para soportarlas", _se fueron de la ciudad. Aunque eso no significó cambios favorables, por el contrario este lugar parecía no haber tenido una muy buena _primera impresión _ de los superpoderes en alguien.

Tal parece que las _superbobas_ les seguían haciendo la vida imposible con años de antelación. (1*) Igualmente, (cuando se aseguraban de no ser cachados por la policía) se salían con la suya y con esto uno se refiere a robar lo mínimo como para sobrevivir.

Una de las problemáticas más urgentes que tuvieron al llegar fue el dónde quedarse, aunque en un principio lo consideraban lo más sencillo y lo dejaron de lado como un tema trivial. Cuando llegó la noche los chicos ingresaron a una casa cualquiera con intenciones de echar a los dueños y listo; sin embargo aprendieron una lección importante, en la ciudad de Citiesville casi todas las casas tienen alarma...

Así, de la lujosa idea de robarle la casa a un ricachón terminaron asentándose en una casa que tenía más de choza que de vivienda, con más años de abandono que de uso, más goteras que techo y más pasto y humedad dentro que fuera; y aun así era mejor opción para dormir que la calle.

* * *

Yendo al grano de la pelea, cada día uno de los tres le toca ir a buscar comida mientras los otros se encargaban de mantener en pie la vieja choza. Ese día en particular era muy difícil, el agua caía a choros por los agujeros del techo que parecía colador, el frío entraba a través de todas las ventanas rotas y corría a través de los pequeños pasillos de la casa.

Ese día en particular le tocaba a Butch ir en busca de lo que cenarían, pero este decidió encenderse en un lugar donde no se mojara demasiado en espera de que la lluvia aminorara. Por desgracia aquella parada de bus debió ser demasiado cómoda ya que el chico se quedó dormido, al despertar y ver el cielo más oscuro de lo que ya estaba volvió a la casa… con las manos vacías.

Y ahí en esta situación, dos de los hermanos discutiendo a punto de empezar una pelea, rojo contra verde. Boomer trataba de dar algunas palabras para que pararan, cada vez que discutían se ponía nervioso, no solo por el hecho de que la frágil estructura de la casa parecía temblar ente un grito, simplemente se ponía nervioso. Es cierto que él también tenía hambre y que estaba molesto con su hermano por no traer nada, sin embargo de cierto modo lo comprendía, a él tampoco le hubiese gustado el haber tenido que salir con ese clima, el frío calaba hasta los huesos y eso que él tenía la ropa ligeramente humeda. No quería imaginarse su hermano que había vuelto empapado y chorreando agua.

- ¡No me importa cómo está afuera, vas a salir a conseguir algo!-

- ¿Quién te nombró líder? Vos no me ordenas nada pedazo de mierda-

Ahí estaba la contestación de Butch, si esto seguía así la casa quedaría hecha escombros. Boomer sintió una presión en la boca del estomago y en un estúpido arranque de valor levantó la voz.

- ¡Basta ustedes dos! – ordenó con lo que se suponía un tono firme.

- ¡CALLATE BOOMER! – gritaron ambos hermanos ahora enojados con él.

De la nada todo el coraje que había sentido se había esfumado, aquella presión fue subiendo hasta su pecho, un horrible dolor se formó en su garganta y los ojos empezaron a picarle. Tal vez era normal en cualquier niño después de más de una hora de recibir insultos y golpes ocasionales por tratar de detener una pelea. Pero él ya debería estar acostumbrado, y aun así seguía siendo el débil de los tres, el estúpido llorón.

Después de ese último grito decidió irse de la casa, ni siquiera reparó en que seguía lloviendo, solo quería alejarse de tanto ruido como fuese posible.

No supo por cuanto tiempo, pero cuando quiso acordar estaba sobrevolando la zona centro de Citiesville y la tormenta se había convertido en una suave llovizna; pudo escuchar algunos fragmentos de conversaciones a pesar de la enorme distancia (ventaja de tener poderes, que obvio, no le servía de nada ahora), algunas pocas eran de padres con sus hijos.

- ¡Papi, la peli estuvo genial!

- Qué bueno que te haya gustado, linda – apremió la voz grave de un hombre.

- ¡Mami, mami! ¿Si Bigotes dice que si podemos verla de nuevo?

Ambos adultos rieron ante las palabras de la niña y continuaron su camino al igual que Boomer, a pesar de no tener rumbo y que todos sus sentidos le gritaban que fuera a ver si sus hermanos se habían matado como los idiotas que eran, decidió seguir a aquella pequeña familia.

A través de todo el camino el chico había observado con curiosidad cada gesto de aquellas personas que le resultaban tan peculiares. Un padre con bigote, una madre con una panza de forma puntiaguda (2*), y una niña que iba dormida en la parte de atrás del auto. Eran todo lo contrario a lo que él sabía de una familia ¿Dónde estaba el mono verde?

Cuando llegaron a lo que sería su casa Boomer no pudo evitar sorprenderse, puesto que a pesar del clima la casa era muy bonita y al verla sintió un extraño sentimiento de ¿Calidez? Tal vez. Vio como el padre le entregaba el paraguas a la mujer y alzaba a la niña que aun dormía; ambos adultos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

Una preocupación creció dentro del pequeño cuerpo del niño ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa? ¿Qué pensaban hacer con la chica? Con su corazón palpitando con fuerza se dirigió a cada una de las ventanas de las habitaciones, siguiendo el rastro de las luces encendidas y al fin los encontró.

Haciendo uso de su vista de rayos X observó a través de las cortinas de la ventana una habitación rasa, sobre una cómoda una jaulilla con un conejo; y allí vio como los padres colocaban a la niña en una cama que se notaba de lo más cómoda, luego de una silenciosa mirada a su hija ambos mayores abandonaron el cuarto luego de darle un beso en la frente.

Esperó allí, del otro lado del vidrio y en medio de la oscuridad, a medida que los minutos pasaban la casa se sumía en silencio y el dolor en su pecho regresó hasta el punto de ser insoportable. El dolor se implantó en su cabeza como ira y despegó con todas sus fuerzas hacia un punto indefinido de aquella gran ciudad, dejando detrás de él una estela de color azul que rasgaba el cielo nublado.

* * *

Tal vez había sido el viento que chocaba con fuerza contra su rostro, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta las lágrimas estaban cayendo sin control, fue como si esas gotas que caían se llevaban con ellas una partecita de su poder e inevitablemente su velocidad y altura se redujo. Cuando sus pies rozaron el asfalto tropezó y cayó de manera brusca, haciéndose daño.

Se quedó un rato en el suelo, sorbiendo su nariz de a rato, convulsionándose por el llanto. Quiso creer que lo hacía por el dolor que sentía en sus codos y rodillas, pero un pensamiento se coló hacía él, una simple pregunta que desencadenaría a muchas más que, al igual que la primera no tendría respuesta.

_¿Por qué quiero ser como ellos? ¿Por qué ahora?_

No lo entendía, simplemente no podía; aquellas "familias" le resultaban tan raras y aun así cuando notó como se miraban solo quiso arrancarles los ojos para que volvieran a mostrar esa estúpida expresión que lo confundía tanto. Un arranque de ira, tal vez envidia… Tal vez por ser diferentes a lo que conocía.

Esa niña no tenía hermanos ¿acaso sus vidas hubiesen sido tan diferentes por estar separados? Y así, por esa noche deseó no tener hermanos, no tendría que escucharlos pelear nunca más; tendría a dos papas que lo cuidasen si se enfermaba, que lo llevaran al cine y si sus hermanos también deseasen lo mismo, cada uno se vería tan tranquilo como aquella niña.

Simplemente, deseaba no tener que verlos nunca y así, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor mejoraría.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz aguda.

Por un momento creyó estar soñando y que esa voz pertenecía a esa tonta rubia que hace tanto no veía y que tanto odiaba. Sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una niña, no era la misma que había visto hace ¿Cuánto? ¿Unas horas? ¿Minutos? Bah… hace un rato. La anterior tenía el cabello muy corto y creía, rubio. Y está claro está, no notaba su color pero era mucho más largo. Parecía tener su edad y ahora que comparaba a ambas en su mente, la primera debió haber tenido como dos años menos que él.

- Vete – Dijo el rubio simplemente.

- Pero… ¿No tienes frio? – preguntó dudando.

Recién ahí se dio cuenta del frió que sentía y de lo entumecido que se encontraba su cuerpo a causa del mismo. Simplemente asintió, la chica pareció tener una batalla interna consigo misma y sin decirle nada se encaminó hacia el parque delantero de una casa. Boomer simplemente la miró esperando a que se fuera y listo ¿Acaso había venido solamente a recordarle su mala suerte? Las chicas eran raras y por sobre todos unas feas brujas.

A pesar de lo que pensaba la niña volteó y le indicó que lo siguiera como si fuese lo más obvio. Ingresaron al patio trasero de la casa y la niña le indicó con su mano que no hiciera ruido. De puntitas de pie se acercó a la pared, él simplemente flotó a centímetros del suelo. Una vez ahí le indicó en silencio que subieran por una enredadera que se afirmaba por sobre unas maderas hasta un segundo piso. Al llegar la niña pasó hacia el interior de una habitación que se situaba justo al alcance de la enredadera. A penas estuvo ahí Boomer creyó que le cerraría la ventana en cara como habría hecho cualquiera.

De nuevo, esta chica contradecía todo lo que él esperaba. Cuando ella tocó suelo se asomó por la ventana para "ayudarlo" a subir, lo agarro con ambas manos de su muñeca y colocó su pie contra la cornisa para afirmase, haciendo lo que parecía mucho esfuerzo por qué inflaba los cachetes y contenía el aire como su si vida dependiera de ello.

Definitivamente, las chicas eran muy raras… Pensó mientras detallaba en su mente los gestos de la pequeña.

* * *

**Hola! Wow estoy publicando más pronto de lo que creí *O***

**Ok , me tengo que calmar… parece que el frito de la espontaneidad de una noche es muy bueno, así que casi todas las noches me quedo escribiendo, aunque sea un poco.**

**Recibí mucho más apoyo del que esperaba, y sus palabras de aprobación me animan un monton a seguir, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**MariiDii: que bueno que te haya gustado y s va a heber parejas pero más adelante. Pienso hacer tardar un poco el "gran reencuentro " (XD)**

* * *

**NOTAS DE AYUDA:**

**1*= No sé si recuerdan, pero en el cartoon de las PPG hay un capitulo que el que, por el trabajo del profesor, las chicas deben mudarse a otra ciudad, Citiesville. Allí parecen no tener suerte ni en la escuela ni luchando contra el crimen. Aun así, no mencionan sus disgustos para no herir los sentimientos del profesor. Una noche persiguen a unos ladrones de bancos y destruyen un puente para atraparlos, sin embargo esto solo enfurece al jefe de policías. Al final las chicas vuelven Saltadilla luego de que el Pf. Admitiera que desde un principio odió ese lugar. **

**2*= ¡Esta embarazada! (~*0*)~**

**Ojala les haya fustado, hasta la próxima! :3**


	3. Desconfianza

**Capítulo 2**

" **Desconfianza "**

**.**

**Al pasar "dificultosamente" por la ventana… **

- Tienes que quedarte callado y no hacer ruido porque mis papás duermen – Dijo mientras prendía una lamparita que había a lado de la cama, cuando la pieza se iluminó levemente se sacó el impermeable color patito (color que le hizo recordar al cabello de cierta tonta) y las botas de goma rojas – No saben que un amigo se queda a dormir así que, mejor se los décimos después. Papá hoy estaba muy cansado y no lo quiero molestar…

La niña seguía hablando sola mientras revolvía aprendas en varios cajones. Le había dicho que no hablara (Y aunque desde que la vio no lo había hecho) ella lo hacía por los dos sin problema. Frunció el ceño molesto por la chiquilla parlanchina cuando en un gritito sacó una prenda del mueble.

- La encontré – dijo contenta, dejó lo que parecía ser una remera sobre la cama y se giró hacia él – Voy a buscar algo, esperame acá – Le ordenó. Sin embargo no era como las ordenes que solía recibir de Brick, esta era más… ¿Suave? No sabía cómo explicarlo, si su hermano hubiese ficho eso sonaría completamente diferente.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño molesto por recordar a uno de **_esos_** alguien que no quería volver a ver. La chica volvió a entrar al cuarto cerrando con sigilo la puerta y girándose hacía él con una sonrisa.

- Te traje una toalla, voy a fuera y así te cambias –

Su mueca se hizo más notoria, el recordar a Brick en ese momento le hizo pensar en todas las veces que dijo _si_ queriendo decir _no_, de pronto tuvo las incontrolables ganas de gritarle de todo a esa niña.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso? ¿¡he!? No te conozco y no eres nadie mío – Dijo con rabia en cada letra. La chica lejos de enfadarse mostró un rostro lleno de confusión.

- Pero… estas mojado ¿No tenés frio?

Nuevamente, parecía recordarle su horrible situación ¡¿Acaso solo lo había hecho entrar hasta ahí para decirle que tenía mala suerte?! Seguro era eso. Ho, que idiota había sido al seguirla, las chicas eran malvadas y punto. Siempre serían malvadas y, principalmente, sus enemigas. El hecho de que le recordara que había volado con lluvia hizo que notara lo entumecido que estaba por el frio.

Luego de un silencio desvió su mirada a otro punto de la habitación que no fueran sus ojos y por lo bajo musitó un "Está bien". Ella pareció conforme con su respuesta y mostrando otra de sus sonrisas salió de la habitación.

Cuando volvió a entrar el rubio se encontraba con una remera que lo tapaba hasta las rodillas y su ropa estaba hecha un bollo frente a él. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y el rostro en una mueca que intentaba ser de molestia.

- De… ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – Logró preguntar sin sacar su tono "enojado"

- ¿La remera? Es de mi papá, mi mamá a veces lava la ropa mal; o eso es lo que dice mi papá, aunque mis cosas siempre está bien y con rico olor – Boomer volvió a fruncir el ceño, ahí estaba de nuevo ella hablando de más – pero a veces las remeras de mi papá se encojen y como no le entran me las regala a mí. Aunque solo las uso para dormir. Una vez la use para salir y cuando corrí me caí muy feo y…

Rodó los ojos, ahí iba una historia de lo que le había pasado ¿Y eso qué le importaba?

La chica tomó su ropa y alarmado de que se la robara la agarró fuerte de un brazo. Ella se quejó pero dijo que iba a colgar su ropa en la ventana, que su mamá lo hacía para que todo se secara cuando las cosas estaban mojadas. Mientras cumplía con lo que dijo seguía hablando, diciendo algo de hormigas que podían comerse sus pantalones o algo así.

Ya no sabía si no la escuchaba porque estaba enojado con ella – Aunque no sabía bien porqué – o si era el cansancio que empezaba a hacer sentir muy pesado su cuerpo. Ella al escucharlo bostezar cerró la ventana y se metió en la desarmada cama. Y él quedó allí parado en medio de la habitación, miró a su alrededor ¿Y ahora qué? Como le sacó su ropa seguro no quería que durmiese allí, dio un paso hacía la ventana dispuesto a buscar u lugar lejos de la lluvia y de sus hermanos.

- ¡Hey! – llamó su atención - ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó desde la cama.

- Es que yo crei que… - No lo dejó ni terminar.

- ¿Querés ir al baño? – Tal vez demasiado directa

- ¿¡Que!? No… - la verdad ni ganas tenía.

- Entonces vení que hace frio – le dijo golpeando el colchón.

Él simplemente la miró como si estuviese loca ¿Ahora que pretendía? Ni sus hermanos compartían su lugar de dormir, cada quien por su cuenta y quien llegaba al lugar más seco se lo quedaba, así de simple. Se fue acercando lentamente, lo suficiente como para no quedar en ridículo si de repente le negaba todo espacio.

Nuevamente esa chiquilla hacía todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba, corrió las cobijas para dejarle entrar. Dudó unos instantes pero al finar se recostó y ella lo cubrió hasta las orejas. Él ni siquiera pestañaba se sentía tenso, es decir ¿Qué tan idiota podía llegar a ser? Esa chica seguro esperaría a que él se durmiera para atacarlo y así acabar con él.

Una risita lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo mirarla con un gesto confundido.

- Perdón, es que recién me di cuenta que no te pregunte como te llamabas – Dijo gracia. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco sabía el de ella, aunque no le importaba, solo era una de esas personas que veía desde arriba cuando volaba, no la volvería a encontrar jamás, ella se olvidaría de él y él haría lo mismo.

* * *

_¿Cierto?_

- Boomer – Dijo con el mismo tono monótono cortante que hacía usado desde que la vio; estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba, pero esa noche todo parecía estar de cabeza, empezando por ella.

- Yo me llamo Elizabeth Thompson, pero si quieres decime Liz o Eli, como tú quieras.

El solo asintió, sin responder a la pregunta que no había hecho.

- Bueno, mañana me voy a levantar temprano así le digo a mi mamá que tendí la cama para que no entre y vos podes dormir un rato más, creo que papá mañana hace pollo ¿queres quedarte a comer? - El ni siquiera hizo algo como para que Elizabeth se lo tomara como una respuesta, pero como venía haciendo toda esa noche… – Seguro que te va a gustar, mi papá hace el mejor pollo del mundo, le diré que invitaré a un amigo y hará más. - Bostezó - Bueeno... ya es tarde, Buenas noches. – Ella se inclinó, pasando por sobre él su brazo y así apagando la pequeña luz.

Cuando se separó y ella rozó sus piernas con las de él, lanzó un gritito. Y Boomer nuevamente la miró como si estuviese desquiciada.

- Ahora ¿Qué? – preguntó ya harto y aunque la oscuridad lo ocultara tenía el ceño tan fruncido que ya le dolía la cara.

- ¡Boomer, estas congelado! – Gritó por lo bajo.

- No me digas – Dijo de manera hiriente – hace un rato estaba mojado ¿No te diste cuenta acaso?– Luego de haberlo dicho se creó un pequeño silencio; fue cuando se dio cuenta de su tono. Comúnmente, al usar un tono así con uno de sus hermanos, principalmente Butch, se ganaba un ojo morado. y ahora esperaba nervioso el ataque de la chica.

* * *

Si recibía un golpe se lo devolvería con tres veces más fuerza. Pero el hecho de que se tardara tanto en hacerlo lo ponía nervioso ¿Llegaría a detener el impacto? Una oleada de miedo y arrepentimiento lo cubrió, él no era Butch, no tenía suficiente fuerza y no era como Brick que pensaría en frases para distraerla mientras llevaba a cabo su plan de acción; él era Boomer, el hermanito torpe que sobraba, era rápido y tenía reflejos sí, pero en la oscuridad y acostado no podía hacer nada.

- ¿Estas enojada? – Estúpida pregunta, siempre que la decía le seguía el ojo morado.

- Bueno… no, solo pienso – Le respondió, eso lo puso más nervioso ¿¡En qué pensaba!?

- Y… ¿En qué? – preguntó, aunque tal vez no quería saber la respuesta, seguro eran torturas o algo así.

- Hum… - Musitó Elisabeth – en hacer algo, ¿Te enojarías? – Su voz sonó más bajo de lo normal

- He… - tartamudeó, y como había hecho desde un principio ella tomó como quiso su respuesta. Lo abrazó.

- ¿Te enojaste? – Preguntó con voz demasiado baja al cabo de unos segundos. Genial ahora ella era la asustada.

* * *

El cuerpo de ella estaba tibio, era agradable; su corazón se encontraba agitado y algo dentro de él le decía que no bajara la guardia pero, se sentía bien y casi cobraba la sensibilidad en donde ella tenía sus brazos. Un silencio se había producido mientras él divagaba, para él era cómodo y no sabía cómo lo sería para ella.

- No…no estoy enojado – Dijo más tranquilo de lo que había estado en toda su vida, que no era mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta que fue creado junto a sus hermanos con la edad de cinco más o menos.

_Sus hermanos…_

Tal vez estaba bien no pensar en ellos, aunque sea por esa noche.

Y así, en ese cálido abrazo, ambos dejaron de hablar y el silencio sumió la habitación en un ambiente relajado. Un último pensamiento sumió la cabeza de Boomer antes de dormir.

"_Tal vez las chicas sean raras, pero al menos ella no es tan mala…"_

* * *

_Gente! Lo se Boomer es algo paranico, quería que se notara ¿Lo hice bien? C:_

_No me culpen, después de una vida teniendo de enemigas a muerte es normal en que no confie del todo en el sexo femenino xD_

_en cuanto a algunas palabras... me dí cuenta de que en muchos paises se utiliza el **quieres** de manera cotidiana pero, al menos acá en Argentina se utiliza regularmente el **querés.**_

_Así que me puse rebelde con el corrector de word para dejar mi vocabulario en este capitulo ¿Que tal? (o3o)/_

_perdón si tarde en subirlo, pero por más de una semana estuve co el cerebrito seco de ideas . . BYEE!_


End file.
